Long Awaited Decision
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: Ja-kal finally choses between his wife and Nefer-Tina. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mummies, I only borrow them from time to time. So please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway….  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
The Long-Awaited Decision: The Familiar or The Exotic.  
How can I possibly make a choice?  
  
The familiar or the exotic?  
  
The problem is the familiar should be the exotic. I should know my wife better than I should my dearest friends. The woman to whom I am eternally bound should be the familiar, my friend the exotic. But she's not!  
  
I loathe that term. Friend. What man in his right mind would want her only as a friend? the term just doesn't seem right to me. She does not feel like a friend.  
  
Confident...? Ally?... Girlfriend?... Love? ..... Wife?  
  
Where did that come from? She is not my wife. True, I feel painfully jealous and hurt when she so much as looks at another man and the pain is excruciating when she flirts ... but wife?  
  
I remember one time when she accidentally drank some youth potion and wanted to a model. I couldn't bear being away from her or the thought of her leaving us... me. I couldn't sleep, eating was a thing of the past, and I was distracted. I kept waiting for her to walk through the door at any moment with that smile that could brighten a room. I missed her and she was only gone for a couple of days but it felt like an eternity. I remember sneaking into her room through the window and asking her to come back to us.  
  
"Ramses needs you. Armon needs you, Rath needs you and . . . I need you."  
  
I would have begged her to come back if that idiot hadn't come to the door and told her they were ready to begin the shoot.  
  
But wife? I don't know.  
  
I left my wife Tia fro months at a time. Sometimes only for a day when we were first married but I never missed her while I was gone. I hardly even thought of her. Then our son was born. I thought of him all the time and thoughts of him would lead me to think about Tia. I keep his handprint close to my heart, I keep nothing to remember Tia by but our son's handprint on a tiny piece of papyrus paper.  
  
The familiar or the exotic?  
  
The rebel or the devoted follower of tradition?  
  
Hell on wheels or the complacent passenger?  
  
How am I supposed to choose?  
  
Maybe I don't have to. Maybe the choice has already been made.  
  
The familiar or the exotic?  
  
Nefer-Tina or Tia?  
  
I am a married man. A very happily married man. I have been in love with my for over 3500 years. Yes, she is my wife. The term suits her. My love for her began 3500 years ago. It grows stronger every day, even if I resist. Tia may be dead but I am still a happily married man.  
  
The familiar or the exotic? What a question.  
  
I already know the answer. Perhaps I've known it all along and have been in denial.  
  
Tia. . .  
  
I loved her once. I loved her so much that I married her. I loved her so much I had a child with her. A son. I should have been happy. Deep down I think we both knew it was only a matter of time before . . . before our marriage ended. You would have been the one to end it, I refused to believe that any promise or commitment I made would ever be broken or fail. I loved her once. But she is dead and I no longer feel bound to her. We are no longer married. But I am still a happily married man. I just have to make her see things the way I do. I love her.  
  
Nefer-Tina . . .  
  
I loved her the minute I saw her. I never stopped even when she disappeared only to show up 3500 years later as the prince's guardian and charioteer. Tia ceased being my wife the moment I laid eyes on her. She is my everything. My light, my love, my life. She is my wife, although she does not know it yet. But somebody, maybe she will.  
  
Maybe.  
  
I chose Nefer-Tina years ago. I love her with all my heart and soul. She still believes that I am married to Tia. She has no idea how very wrong she is. She does not realized that it is not Tia that I feel married to. That it is not Tia that I chose. 


End file.
